Emolga Iris
Emonga Airisu | obraz = EP715 Iris Emolga.png | jajko debiut = | wykluty = | debiut = [[EP686|''Zniewalająca Emolga!]] | złapany w = | miejsce złapania = Droga 4 | płeć = samicaPo raz pierwszy potwierdzono ten fakt w odcinku [[EP686|''Zniewalająca Emolga!]]. | zdolność = Statyczność | wymiana = | trener przed wymianą = | wymiana za = | wypuszczony = | lokalizacja = razem z Iris | ewolucja = link=Emolga | gatunek = Emolga }}Emolga Iris to trzeci Pokémon zdobyty przez Iris. Historia Unova Emolga zadebiutowała w odcinku [[EP686|''Zniewalająca Emolga!]], gdzie użyła Przyciągania do zdobycia żywności od grupy Patratów. Później spotkała Axew Iris, goniąc za jabłkiem w dół wzgórza. Zachowywała się uprzejmie wobec Pokémona, mając nadzieję na zdobycie jego jedzenia, ale uciekła, gdy pojawiła się Bianca z zamiarem jej złapania. Ponownie spotkała się z Axew, kiedy ten zamierzał podzielić się z nią owocem. Ostatecznie jednak wraz z Iris zgubili się głęboko w lesie pełnym wrogich Swoobatów. Tam połączyli siły, aby spróbować stoczyć bitwę z dzikimi Pokémonami, ale ataki Emolgi nie wystarczyły, by pokonać wszystkich przeciwników. Na szczęście Ash i Pikachu byli w stanie ich uratować. Kiedy byli już bezpieczni, wrócili do obozu, gdzie Emolga wpadła w ramiona Iris i pozwoliła się jej złapać, ku rozczarowaniu Bianci. thumb|left|Emolga rywalizuje ze [[Snivy Asha.]] W odcinku [[EP687|''Emolga i nowa Elektrozmiana!]] Iris postanowiła zacząć trenować Emolgę i wysłała ją do walki z Biancą i jej Pignite'em. Po użyciu Przyciągania przeciwnik zakochał się w niej i został zmuszony do powrotu do Pokéballa. Następnie walczył z Minccino, ale użyła Elektrozmiany, by zamienić się miejscami z innymi Pokémonami - Excadrillem i Pansage'em. Snivy Asha była zniesmaczona jej lenistwem, przez co pomiędzy nimi powstał konflikt. Obie jednak tymczasowo pogodziły się, aby razem powstrzymać szalejącego Simiseara, a także uratować mu życie przed spadającym głazem. W odcinku [[EP698|''Archeops we współczesnym świecie!]] Iris wysłała Emolgę, by w towarzystwie Tranquill Asha nauczyć przywróconą do życia Archen latać. Użyła na niej Przyciągania, ale atak nie zadziałał, gdyż również była samicą. Kiedy Emolga została przez nią dziobnięta w głowę, wykorzystała Elektrozmianę, wzywając Stunfiska Cilana na swoje miejsce, a sama natomiast postanowiła odpocząć na pobliskim drzewie. W odcinku [[EP702|''Cilan kontra Trip, Ash kontra Georgia!]] Iris używała Emolgi do walki z Jimmym Rayem w turnieju Klubowych Bitew. Korzystając z potężnych ruchów, udało jej się pokonać jego Watchoga, a Iris awansowała do kolejnej rundy. W następnym odcinku zmierzyła się ze Stephanem i jego Sawkiem. W bitwie jej Przyciąganie zostało zablokowane przez potężną Walkę Wręcz. Sawk szybko zaczął dominować w starciu, póki nie trafił Emolgi Podwójnym Kopnięciem, aktywując jej umiejętność - Statyczność. Aby powstrzymać Sawka, dopóki nie zostanie sparaliżowany, Emolga użyła kolejnych Przyciągań, które również zostały zblokowane. W końcu ruchy przeciwnika zostały powstrzymane przez paraliż. Dzięki temu Emolga była w stanie pokonać go jedną Elektrozmianą. W odcinku [[EP722|''Zatrzymać gniew legend! (część 2)]] Emolga pomogła uratować Tornadusa, Thundurusa i Landorusa z rąk Zespołu R. Wielokrotnie atakowała helikopter doktora Zagera, używając Ukrytej Mocy, i ostatecznie - dzięki pomocy Pikachu, Roggenroli, Axew and Pansage'a - uwolniła legendarne Pokémony. thumb|Emolga ze swoją trenerką, [[Iris (anime)|Iris.]] W odcinku [[EP736|''Bitwa ze złodziejami liści!]] Emolga stoczyła bitwę treningową ze Swadloonem Asha. Walka wydawała się wyrównana, dopóki Emolga nie została owinięta Pajęczą Nicią. Wówczas Iris sprytnie kazała swojemu Pokémonowi użyć Wyładowania, wyrządzając przeciwnikowi wiele szkód. Ostatecznie Swadloon przekształcił się w Leavanny'ego, zwracając uwagę wszystkich Pokémonów bohaterów, w tym Emolgi i Snivy. Choć Emolga nie był zbyt zadowolona z liściastego kaptura stworzonego przez Opiekuńczego Pokémona, wciąż miała chęć żartować ze Snivy. Później, kiedy bohaterowie obudzili się z drzemki i zauważyli zniknięcie Axew, Emolga została wysłana przez swoją trenerkę na jego poszukiwania. Spostrzegła Duranty niosące Axew do jaskini i wróciła do grupy, by pokierować ją w stronę jaskini. Potem Emolga dołączyła do Pikachu, Leavanny'ego i Scraggy'ego w zwalczaniu dużego roju Durantów i uratowaniu Axew. Wyspy Decolore W odcinku [[EP801|''Zaskakująca rekrutacja w Zespole R!]] Emolga została skarcona przez Iris za porażenie prądem Oshawotta i Scraggy'ego, kiedy ci przeszkadzali jej podczas posiłku. Później, gdy ona i Axew bawili się ze sobą, Axew został zaatakowany przez dzikiego Galvantulę i uderzył głową o dużą skałę. Gdy Iris oskarżyła Emolgę o całe zajście, wściekły Pokémon odleciał. Później Emolga natknęła się na Zespół R, który walczył z nią, używając Woobata i Yamaska. Umiejętnie zdołała uniknąć Powietrznego Cięcia i Kuli Cienia, po czym zaatakowała Przyciąganiem i pokonała ich Ukrytą Mocą. Następnie Jessie i James wysłali do bitwy Frillisha i Amoongussa, lecz Emolga uniknęła ich ataków i pokonała ich. Jessie zaczęła chwalić Emolgę i zasugerowała, by dołączyła do ich zespołu, pozwalając Emoldze opracować plan wzbudzenia zazdrości u Iris. Następnie dołączyła do motta złoczyńców, gdy ci zaatakowali Asha i spółkę. Emolga wdała się w kłótnię ze Snivy, a podczas ich walki jedna z kul Ukrytej Mocy obudziła śpiącego Explouda, który po chwili zaatakował bohaterów. Dzięki Ciemnej Mgle Yamaska Emolga była w stanie zabrać Axew razem ze sobą i Zespołem R. Wkrótce wtajemniczyła go swój wymyślny plan dotyczący zwrócenia na siebie uwagi Iris, nieświadoma, że ich rozmowę podsłuchuje Meowth. Kiedy Iris w końcu odnalazła swoje Pokémony, dowiedziała się od Axew, że Emolga próbowała go ochronić przed Galvantulą. Po przeproszeniu jej oba Pokémony miały wrócić do swojej trenerki, jednak Zespół R uwięził je w szklanej klatce wraz z dzikim Exploudem. Emolga starała się chronić Axew przed atakami wściekłego Pokémona, podczas gdy Charizard i Dragonite używali swoich ataków, aby zniszczyć klatkę i uratować ich. Wkrótce Emolga i Axew zostali ocaleni, a Zespół R pokonany. Gdy wszystko się ułożyło, Emolga z radością bawiła się z Axew. Osobowość i cechy charakteru thumb|left|Żarłoczność Emolgi. Emolga jest silną wojowniczką, ale często bywa leniwa i żarłoczna. Ma szczególne zamiłowanie do jabłek. Często używa swojego uroczego wyglądu, aby manipulować innymi w celu uzyskania tego, czego pragnie. Widać to, gdy używa Przyciągania na innych Pokémonach, takich jak Oshawott Asha, aby podarowały one jej swój posiłek, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co właśnie robią. Regularnie korzysta również z Elektrozmiany, aby uniknąć wykonywania jakiejkolwiek pracy, takiej jak bitwa. Często dramatyzuje, co zademonstrowała, okłamując Oshawotta i Axew, gdy trzy Watchogi skrzywdziły ją za zamiar kradzieży ich jabłek. Mimo to ma dobre serce; próbowała chronić Iris i Axew przed grupą Swoobatów i podziękowała Snivy Asha za pomoc w obronie przez Simisearem, co miało miejsce jakiś czas potem. W odcinku [[EP694|''Pokonać strach z otwartymi oczami!]] okazało się, że nadal czuje niechęć wobec Snivy. W odcinku [[EP700|''Zorua w filmie "Legenda Pokémonowego Rycerza"!]] między nimi wywiązała się bójka, podczas której przez pomyłkę wylały one farby na swoich trenerów. Znane ruchy Aktorzy głosowi Ciekawostki * Emolga jest obecnie jedyną samicą w drużynie Iris. * Emolga jest jedynym Pokémonem Iris, który nie wykorzystał żadnych nowych ruchów od czasu debiutu. * Emolga jest obecnie jedynym Pokémonem Iris, który ma potwierdzoną umiejętność. Zobacz też * Jeżeli szukasz więcej informacji na temat tego gatunku, zobacz 'Emolga'''. Przypisy en:Iris' Emolga es:Emolga de Iris Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Pokémony z anime Kategoria:Pokémony Iris